VERDAD O RETOS
by elenasuperpoderosa
Summary: Cuatro conductores,una adicta a los anime, otra comprensiva y amable, otra mandona y agresiva y el ultimo un poco idiota y las PPGZ y RRBZ, que pasara si juntamos a todos ellos en un programa de verdades o retos. si quieren descubrirlo lean mi historia
1. el secuestro part 1

Hola mis queridos lectores, soy un Nuevo usuario asi que espero que les guste mi historia Bueno no los entretengo mas entonces comencemos

Aviso: demashitaa power puffs girls no me pertenece.

**Negritas: acciones**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Cap 1 el secuestro parte 1

Estaman 4 chicos sentados en una sala, (un camerino), y una de las chicas dijo:

Juliana: Bueno chicos ya saben el plan verdad. Dice una chica con pelo suelto negro, que le llega a la espalda, llevaba una falcda que le llegada a las rodillas de color azul con prqueñas flores, una blusa de manga corta blanca que dice en azul"soy nerd y te importa", llevaba unos lentes, braquets, y unas sandalias color azul con detalles blancos.

Beto: La verdad no me acuerdo de nada, alguien me podria volver a explicar. Dice un chicocon pelo corto color negro,llevaba unos pantalones ajustados, y una playera de color gris con detalles, llevada una sudadera negra que decia "soy la ley obedeceme, osino muerete", llevaba unos converses negros.

Elena:*** Leda un zape en la cabeza***tonto nunca entiendes nada, es por eso que nadie te quiere, mas que yo es una chica de pelo largo que le llega a la espalda de color negro con una deadema de color naranja ,llevaba un pantalon pegado de color mezclilla, y una blusa de color naranja que decia "soy un angel", llevada un chaleco de color rojo, tenia braquets,llevaba unos converses anaranjados, y un pulcera que decia su nombre en la mano derecho

Beto:***Sobandose la cabeza por el golpe***oye no es uqe no entienda es que no escuche bien el plan….. asi que me podrian explicar.

***las 3 chicas se caende de espaldas tipo anime***

Elena:mira el plan es que vamos a ir a casa de las chicas superpoderosas y a las de los rowdy, los vamos a secuestrar, para traerlos a nuestro programa de entrevistas, nos vamos a separa en equipos, tu y yo vamos a ir con los rowdy, y Juliana y andrea van a ir con las chicas, ya entendiste tarado.

Beto:***un poco asustado***Bueno esta bien ya entendi no me regañes como si fuera un niño chiquito que no sabe hacer nada.

***las tres chicas ven a beto con cara de si como si no fueras un niño chiquito***

Andrea:Bueno ya basta de tanta platica vamos ya que tengo muchs ganas de hacer sufri… dijo de jugar con los chicos. Dijo lo ultimo un poco nerviosa. Ella tenia el pelo castaño le llegaba a la espalda agarado en una coleta, llevada una falda de color morado que le llegaba a la rodilla, una playera de color lila que decia "soy la chica lider", llevaba una mini chamara negra, llevaba unos huaraches blancos con lila , y tenia en su mano izquierda un tatuaje de un panda.

Los 3 quicos asendieron con la cabeza. Y cada quien se fue a su mission de ir por las chicas y los chicos

Con Elena y Beto:

Elena:Mira yo toco la puerta, distraigo a los chicos mientras tu les pones la trampa, para que cuando caigan, nos los podamos, llevar vale.

Beto nadamas asintio con la cabeza. Entonces Elena toca la puerta de la casa de los rowdy, le abre butch:

Butch: Hola nena se te perdio algo. Dijo de manera coqueta, de lo cual Elena se sonrojo.

Elena:Bueno necesito hablar contigo y con tus hermanos, si no les molesta.

En eso butch se fue a buscar a sus hermanos, mientras elena le hacia la señal a Beto de que era su turno, en eso regreso butch con brick,boomer,blake y bestia.

Elena: Bueno ya que estan todos les quiero hacer una propuesta, si ustedes quisieran estar en unprograma de entevistas conmigo y unos amigos.

Mientras tanto Beto ponia en la casa un tanque de gas adormecedor, junto con unas redes, cuando termino le hizo una seña a Elena, que todo estaba listo, Elena nadamas asintio con la cabeza.

Elena: Bueno los dejo pensar, aqui esta mi tarjeta y me marcan con su respuesta, Bueno espero pronto recibir tu respuesta. Se fue corriendo donde estaba Beto.

Los rowdy se quedaron con cara de que, entonces decidieron entrar a su casa, entonces Beto abre el tanque de gas, toda la casa se llena de gas y los rowdy can desmayados en las redes que puso Beto. Entonces Beto y Elena entran a la casa y sube a los rowdy a la camioneta, mientas esos chocan las manos en señal de lo hicimos.

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo, en el sigiente capitulo sabran como les va a Juliana y Andrea con,las chicas, Bueno comenten y denme ideas de como seguir y denme retos muy dolorosos, y ustedes saben si quieren que siga buano hasta la proxima

Bye!


	2. el secuestro part 2

Elena: Hola mis queridos lectores, Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de mi historia, recuerden comentar y darme ideas, Bueno sin mas distracciones comencemos

Beto: Demastia powerpuff girls no nos pertenece mas que la historia

**Negritas****:**** Acciones**

_Cursiva__:__ Pensamientos_

Cap 2 el secuestro parte 2

Con Juliana y Andrea

Estaban enfrente de la casa de ñas chicas planeando su estrategia, pero lo que no sabían era que Bell las estaba escuchando.

Juliana: Bueno yo voy a distraer a las chicas mientras tu pones la trampa entendido.

Andrea solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces fue cuando Bell decidió actuar.

Bell: Que creen que hacen, no voy a permitir que nos hagan tal barbaridad, así que tal si termino sus planes con… ¡ESTO! Entonces Bell le lanzo un rayo de luz que las dejo dormidas, Bell las cargo las llevo a su casa y les dijo a sus hermanas los planes de Juliana y Andrea.

Buttercup: Entonces lo que no quieres dar a entender es que estas 2 nos quisieron robar, ***estalla**** a**** risas*****.**

Bell: Encerio lo escuche con mis propios oidos y las vi que iva a actuar muy pronto lo Bueno es que las detuve a tiempo de que lo hicieran.

Con Beto y Elena

Beto: Elena no crees que Juliana y Andrea ya se tardaron más de lo debido, digo pues ya nosotros atrapamos a los chicos y a ellas le tocaban las chicas no creeo que sea tan dificil.

Elena estaba tomando un refresco, mientras escucaba Beto, vio su reloj y le escupio todo el refresco al ver que Juliana y Andrea ya se habian tardado 2 horas en traer a las chicas.

Elena: Oye carbon ya se tardaron 2 horas en traer a las chicas, por que no vas a ver porque tardan tanto y yo cuido a los rowdy, vale.

Beto asintio con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a ver porque tardaban tanto las chicas, mientras Elena cuidaba a los rowdy. Cuando se fue Beto los rowdy empezaron a despertar...

Brick: En donde rayos estamos. ***decia mientras observaba a su alrededor, y su Mirada llego a Elena y dijo***un Segundo tu fuiste la chica que fue a nuestra casa a pedirnos que estuvieramos en un tonto programa tuyo. Dijo entre molesto y sorprendido.

Elena: Por lo que veo tu tienes Buena memoria y me recuerdas muy bien. Dijo Elena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Boomer: Bueno ya que sabemos quien eres, donde rayos estamos y quien los trajo aqui dinos de una vez. Dijo Boomer con tono muy agradable

Elena: Ya que lo piden de esa manera les dire que un "amigo" mio les puso una trampa y ustedes directito cayeron, y estan en mi camioneta.

Los 5 rowdy se quedaron en shock con lo que le dijo Elena, cuando salieros del shock se enojaron y quisieron salir de las redes, pero lo que ellos no sabian era que las redes daban toques cuando quisieran salir de ellas, los chicos a la hora de tartar de romper la red se electrocutaron y se quedaron inconcientes, Elena se moria de risa al ver aquella escena.

Con Beto

Beto estaba enfrente de la casa de las chicas algo nervioso ya que la casa estaba rodeada de las chicas en señal de proteccion, Beto en ese momento tenia ganas de salir corriendo de ahi pero le prometio a Elena que las traeria a las chicas,a Juliana y armo de valor y se acerco a la que estaba mas cerca para coquetearla y asi poder entrar a su casa y buscar a Juliana y Andrea, pero su plan no salio como lo planeo ya que con la que coqueteo fue con Bell y esta le hizo lo mismo que con las chicas (Elena:dejenme decirles que Beto es el didiota numero 1 ya que coquetea con todas las chicas y si no es que le pegan lo hechan al pozo, lo cual yo hice , se podria decir que yo soy la mas Inteligente Beto: cierto** *recapacitando el insulto* **¡OYE!)

Y llevan a Beto al mismo cuarto donde estan Juliana y Andrea:

Andrea: Hola tonto numero 3, por lo que veo solo nos queda Elena, ya se y si hago un razengan como Naruto y nos liberamos de aqui. Dijo lo ultimo con mucha alegria y empezo a hacer cosas con sus manos, mientras Juliana y Beto la veian con cara de bicho raro

Juliana: Bueno Andrea sige con tus cosas, mientras yo y Beto areglamos como salir de aqui. Y le susurra a Beto – tiene que dejar de ver animes- Beto nadamas asiende con la cabeza.

Con Elena

Estaba arta de que no llegaran los chicos asi que se dijo asi misma –bueno esos Buenos para nada aun no llegan y ya llevan 3 horas y media sera major que vaya yo y haga su trabajo. Entonces cerro bien la camioneta por si los chicos despertaran no se escaparian.

En la casa de las chicas

Elena estaba en un arbol observando a su primera victima Bunny, ella sentia que la observababan (Elena: soy una maestra del disfraz, bromas y en un abrir y cerrara de ojos ya estas en mi trampa, si no preguntenle a beto. Beto: Es cierto todavia tengo la marca en la espalda). Elena vio que Bunny estaba distraida y ahi fue donde la ataco, primero entro en su habitacion, se escondio porque Bunny volteo y le pego con un sarten Bunny cayo al piso inconsiente, y Elena la hecho ala red.

Elena: una menos faltan 4, la siguiente blossom. Dijo Elena con risa malebola

Con Blossom

Estaba leyendo comics de jonny cosmo. Elena estaba detras de una de las plantas de la casa, Blossom escucho algo pero penso que era su imaginacion asi que siguio leyendo. Elena tiro un jarron para que Blossom volteara y lo recogiera, y eso paso Blossom lo recogio, mientras ella recogia Elena puso un pastel en la mesa envenenado. Despues de terminar de recoger vio el pastel y decidio comercelo, cuando dio el primer bocado se desmayo y Elena la hecho en otra red.

Elena: dos menos faltan 3, la siguiente Bubbles

Con Bubbles

Estaba en su recamara con pulpi, Elena estaba afuera en un arbol escondida obserbando a Bubbles para atacar, Bubbles sentia que la observaban pero no le tomo importancia. Elena cuando bubbles se distrajo y le pego con el mismo sarten que a Bunny (Perdon si soy muy agresiva con las chicas es que asi soy yo es una costumbre).

Elena: tres menos faltan 2, la siguiente Buttercup

Con buttercup

Estaba practicando artes marciales, para su clase de karate, Elena estaba escondida atras de la, puerta, Buttercup sintio sum presencia pero decidio ignorarla y siguio practicando. Elena vio que seguia practicando entonces tomo una pequeña bomba de gas adormecedor la abre y se la hecha cerca a Buttercup, ella sale corriendo de hay. Buttercup al oler el gas cayo desmallada al suelo, Elena esparo a que se pasara el gas para echar a Butterup a una red.

Elena: cuarto menos, falta 1y encontrar a mis amigo, bueno Bell era la ultima de mi con una sonrisa macabra

Entonces Elena escucha gritos de un cuarto muy cerca a ella, entonces cuando llega al cuarto de los gritos, encuentra a sus amigos en un interogatorio policiaco hecho por Bell, Bell cuando ve a Elena se le abalanza y empieza una pelea entre Bell y Elena. Mientras que los otros 3 ven la pelea. Pero Elena derota a Bell con una de las obras marciales que te ace dormir y Bell cai inconciante al piso. Y los demas se quedan celebrando po que van a ser libres

Elena: no puedo creer que yo haya podido con 5 y ustedes ni con una pudieron, si que son muy debiles.

Beto: Hay si no te creas tanto, pero ya sacanos de aqui que tengo miedo de que despierte y nos quedemos aqui para sie pre

Andrea, Juliana, Elena: BEBE LLORON

Elena los desamara y se llevan alas chicas a la camioneta para ir al studio y poder hacer el programa de entrevistas.

Elena: Hola amigos de fac fictin aqui les traje la continuacion, perdon por tardar tanto pero la tarea me esta matado, por favor ayudenme con retos y verdades, para el que me mande puede salir en el programa

Beto: Por favor ayudennos quiero salir mas en television, pero ami no me manden retos dolorosos

Elena: Asi se me olvidaba los retos y verdades ya sean para nosotros a los chicos

Hasta la proxima bye!


End file.
